Castelo de Cartas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Às vezes o tempo leva embora a inocência para que se consiga algo em troca... Akigure para o desafio do MRS! [Contém SPOILERS]


Disclaimer: Furuba não me pertence, nem esse casal, que é um dos melhores.

Aviso: Spoilers sobre Akito a partir do volume 90 do mangá. Quem quiser ler, é por conta e risco próprios.

**Castelo de Cartas**

_A menina olhou para os dois caminhos nos quais se bifurcava a estrada, buscando uma saída. Mas qualquer rumo que decidisse tomar parecia apenas levá-la a lugares ainda mais confusos... Voltou a encarar os galhos altos da árvore diante de si, observando assustada à figura do gato se apagando pouco a pouco até que apenas seu sorriso restasse visível._

"E então? Continua, Shigure!" os olhos da menina, impregnados por uma expressão de curiosidade infantil, não combinaram em nada com seu tom imperativo de voz.

O garoto sorriu ao ver como Akito acompanhava cada palavra sua como se pensasse que, se uma única frase lhe fugisse, a história inteira escaparia também de sua memória e compreensão.

A tarde se esvaía preguiçosa conforme o sol tingia todo o jardim com o tom alaranjado do poente, dando até mesmo às pétalas das grandes flores brancas uma coloração meio dourada. Apreciou a cena por mais alguns segundos, antes de voltar os olhos para a tempestade de letras das páginas em seu colo.

De quando em quando, Shigure, interrompia por um momento a leitura para fitar Akito enquanto a menina saboreava cada palavra perdendo-se entre lagartas, lebres, cartas de baralho e flores carmim junto com Alice.

Entrando cada vez mais fundo naquele mundo estranho da maravilhas e loucuras. Não era de se impressionar que ela tivesse se identificado daquele jeito com a história. Com sua inocência de menininha, Akito era a própria Alice. Procurando seu lugar naquele país esquisito, sabendo ser única, especial, mas lutando para se fazer perceber ali.

O sorriso de Shigure aumentava, ao ver como os olhos negros se arregalavam diante da imagem de rainhas, sentenças de cabeças cortadas, culminando na fuga daquele país onírico e no fim da história.

Fechou o livro e colocou-o no chão. Sorriu.

"Gostou, Akito-san?"

Fez que sim com a cabeça, embora seu olhar parecesse muito mais de dúvida que de satisfação.

"Então Por que essa cara?"

"É que... É uma história estranha..."

"Toda história precisa ter um pouco de estranheza. É como a vida. Ninguém tem uma vida completamente normal. Pelo menos não uma vida interessante. E muitas das coisas que você achou estranhas não são o que parecem..."

"Como assim?"

"Algumas vezes, algumas coisas são ditas, tendo um significado completamente diferente do que aparentam. Entendeu?"

Mentiu ao dizer que sim. Mal sabia que, com o tempo, entenderia bem demais. Que cada palavra que ouviria da boca de Shigure, no futuro, seria um enigma tão complexo quanto os daquele livro, que agora a deixavam tão confusa.

Silêncio. Entre eles, só o barulho dos pássaros se despedindo da luz do dia. Akito estendeu a mão para uma das flores, brincando com suas enormes pétalas pálidas.

"Shigure? Por que a Rainha de Copas mandou que pintassem as flores brancas de vermelho? Elas são tão bonitas assim..."

O garoto não respondeu.

Para se desprender daquelas flores brancas e daquilo que simbolizavam, provavelmente. Dizer adeus à inocência, à pureza e a tudo que nada mais significava para tornar-se impetuosa, soberana.

Não queria lhe dar tal resposta. Talvez porque ainda enxergasse nela aqueles valores brancos e, sabendo que seriam perdidos um dia, quisesse conservá-los só mais um pouco.

Com delicadeza, partiu o cabo de uma das flores e colocou-a atrás da orelha da menina. Pétalas alvas perdendo-se nos cabelos negros; como neve vista contra um céu sem estrelas.

"É como eu te falei. Uma daquelas coisas que se diz com um significado escondido. Um dia você vai entender." Ele disse por fim, esperando sinceramente que não.

Que ela pudesse ser Alice para sempre. Que jamais pintasse suas flores de carmim.

xXxXx

Seus olhos gris confrontaram, na tela do computador, a multidão de letras do livro que escrevia. Suspirou. Como sempre, não se sentia nada inclinado a continuar a menos que estivesse no último minuto antes do fim do prazo.

Sentia-se particularmente preguiçoso em terminar aquele capítulo, pelas inúmeras referências que fazia a uma história antiga que optara por esquecer. As menções sutis à Alice e seus gatos, flores, lagartas e delírios eram tão mal-vindas quanto necessárias para o andar de seu livro.

Mas, se pudesse, jamais voltaria outra vez ao País das Maravilhas. A ironia é que nunca chegara a sair de lá, na verdade. Nascera e continuava preso na pequena Wonderland dos Sohmas. Ele, Akito, e todos os outros juunishi.

Pensara, no começo, que pudessem sobreviver ali, sem sucumbir à loucura de sua situação surreal. Que as coisas pudessem ter continuado exatamente como eram. Mas acontecia como na história; com a personagem invariavelmente atrasada do Coelho Branco: o tempo ultrapassa a todos, por mais que se corra atrás dele.

O passar dos anos fizera de Akito outra pessoa. Queria que tivesse tido o mesmo efeito sobre ele. Que o tempo o tivesse feito indiferente. Que o tivesse tornado incapaz de se importar. Mas ele continuava o mesmo. Correndo atrás do que desejava, sem olhar para as conseqüências.

Um baralho jazia sobre a mesa. Estendeu a mão e, num movimento hipnótico, puxou-o para si. Embaralhava as cartas, olhando para cada uma delas, personagens da velha história: o melancólico valete de um olho só (1), o submisso rei de Copas, a imponente rainha de mesmo naipe.

Seus olhos demoraram-se na enigmática figura vermelha.

Lembrou-se da visita, horas antes, à Mansão Sohma. Pensou nos jardins onde agora floresciam botões de rosas rubras. As flores brancas de anos atrás, Akito mandara arrancar assim que o expulsara daquela casa. Querendo provavelmente escapar de qualquer coisa que representasse uma lembrança dele.

Shigure sorriu. Não sabia o que sentir ao pensar no fato de que era, mesmo que apenas em parte, responsável por aquela transformação da frágil garotinha em líder onipotente de seu próprio País das Maravilhas. Ao lhe apontar o coelho que fugia dela, o gato que lhe zombava, ao deixar claro que ela estava cada vez mais sozinha naquele mundinho recluso.

Akito, previsivelmente, se agarrara a seu papel natural de Rainha. Precisava que ela assumisse aquele seu lado soberano e deixasse para trás a maior parte de sua antiga inocência, se quisesse mostrar-lhe a saída daquele lugar incompreensível.

Colocou a carta da Dama de lado. Emparelhou oito das cartas sobre a mesa, começando a construção da base de um castelo. Uma estrutura delicada, pronta a desabar a um simples toque, uma estrutura que se expandia para cima.

Como seus planos, astuciosamente traçados, de subir alto o bastante para alcançar a rainha e fazê-la cair de seu pedestal.

O tempo levara sua infância, junto com seus conceitos positivos e errados a respeito o mundo, mas jamais aplacaria sua resolução, seus sonhos. Mais três pares de cartas para o centro do castelo.

Aquela brincadeira infantil adquirindo, pouco a pouco, um ar tão sério, quase ritualístico. Como se assim revivesse cada passo rumo às suas ambições, mais próximo do topo que almejava atingir. Quatro valetes emparelhados antecediam o cume do castelo.

Segurou com firmeza as duas cartas que separara para o fim. Era como se o tolo rei de Copas encarasse a Dama escarlate, desejando mostrar que, como na história, tudo que fazia era por ela. O rei do País das Maravilhas com sua personalidade apagada apenas para ceder espaço e atenção à agressiva Rainha. Ele mesmo desfazendo-se de quem era para tornar-se o pior tipo de pessoa: um obstinado capaz de tudo. Porque tinha sua própria Rainha.

Quando tempo conseguira passar sem lembrar daquele livro estúpido? Agora parecia que a história que ele lera para Akito anos antes, naquela tarde tranqüila, era outra.

Um simples conto infantil no qual um universo, de sorrisos que desapareciam e rosas brancas pintadas de vermelho, era nada mais que uma fantasia boba, uma distração sem significado. A maturidade trazia sentidos escondidos para cada palavra, espantando a inocência.

Suas mãos vacilaram quando as duas cartas finais tocaram o pequeno castelo e tudo veio abaixo: ases, números, valetes de rostos tristes, o rei de Copas e, junto a ele, sua Rainha também caía ao chão.

Shigure faria o mesmo. Tiraria daquele Mundo sua Alice, que os anos coroaram Rainha.

Antes que a última das flores brancas fosse tingida de vermelho.

xXxXx

N/A: Confuso? Era pra ser um pouco mesmo, por causa da história na qual o fic é baseado... Aliás era uma idéia que eu tava querendo fazer faz tempo: uma história com simbolismo com o livro mais simbólico que existe! xDDD

E, pra mim, esse era o casal perfeito para isso.

Fic feita também pro desafio do MRS, sobre passagem do tempo. Apesar de não ser o único fator importante da história, tá bem claro o papel do tempo pro andar do fic não? Como o tempo mudou as personalidades, a relação do Shigure e da Akito e também a visão que os dois tinham da história do País das Maravilhas e da própria Wonderland (inglês pra País das Maravilhas xD) dos Sohma.

Não deu tempo de betar esse fic por que foi feito mais que em cima da hora pro desafio, então eu não sei o quão compreensível ficou a história. É bem provável que tenha ficado estranho demais, mas pelo menos eu tentei...

Lyra

(1) Não que isso seja importante, mas o valete de um olho só é o de espadas. Um monte de livros inclusive o da Alice fazem menção a esse valete... Fics também são cultura lol


End file.
